Wireless technology has been applied to various electronic products and frees people from cumbersome cabling and assembly. These products are now more commonly and widely used. LED devices have also been widely used in various areas for public, commercial, and indoor lighting. LED lighting may provide advantages such as energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid state lighting, and long operational lifetime. Controllable lighting may save energy, and may also improve user experience in various occasions. Wireless dimming is one of the popular means for controlling lighting as an emerging dimming method.
Most of current speakers are wired (as opposed to “wireless”) and bulky, which require cumbersome wiring/cabling processes. In the case when a wireless speaker is combined with a lighting lamp, a special wireless transmitter may be required to control and transmit audio frequency signal. Such special wireless transmitter usually has large volume and high cost, which may not be applicable for or match with increasingly grown mobile terminals or other smart terminals.
Currently, most wireless conference systems include a mobile conference terminal and a conference control device. When the mobile conference terminal receives audio and video information inputted by the user, the audio and video information is then uploaded to the conference control device of the wireless conference system. The conference control device then transmits the audio and video information uploaded by the mobile conference terminal to various other mobile terminals in the wireless conference system. However, existing wireless conference systems are typically large in volume and with high cost, which are often not bound in LED lighting devices. In addition, microphones of conventional wireless conference systems may have to be placed in distance and hard to collect sound from various mobile terminals, which may not be adaptable in many occasions.